


Saccharine

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys in Gross Sappy Love, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Terrible Jokes, terrible pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “You spoil me,” Keith laughs against his lips, stretching onto his toes for one more kiss before Shiro can pull away to rummage through the bag. “What do we have today?”“We have... some sweet peas!” Shiro yanks them from the bag with a triumphant grin and wiggles them in Keith's face. “Get it? Because you're my sweet pea? Because we're two peas in a pod?”“God,” Lance groans, grabbing the nearest pillow off the couch to press over his face. “Get a room already.”Shiro sniffs, dismissive as he sets the bag on the counter and plants another kiss on Keith's temple. “I'll have you know I got these in the international aisle... some of us support world peas.”There's a beat of silence where Keith can feel his face do something interesting, and then Lance is screaming into the pillow.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 123





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealady19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealady19/gifts).



> For Thimblee <33 Who wanted terrible jokes and will get them from sappy gross boys in love :P

“Keith!”

Keith almost drops the plate he'd been washing back into the sink when Shiro comes bursting through the door, all puppy excitement and beaming smiles.

“Hey handsome,” he offers him a smile in return and cranes his neck for a kiss, hands still submerged in soapy water as his boyfriend skips across the kitchen with a bag in his hands. “Good day?”

“The best day,” Shiro confirms, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead, then his nose, and finally one loud obnoxious smack right on his lips – thoroughly ignoring Pidge and Lance's gagging sounds from the living room. “I got you something.”

“You spoil me,” Keith laughs against his lips, stretching onto his toes for one more kiss before Shiro can pull away to rummage through the bag. “What do we have today?”

“We have... some sweet peas!” Shiro yanks them from the bag with a triumphant grin and wiggles them in Keith's face. “Get it? Because you're my sweet pea? Because we're two peas in a pod?”

“ _God_ ,” Lance groans, grabbing the nearest pillow off the couch to press over his face. “Get a room already.”

Shiro sniffs, dismissive as he sets the bag on the counter and plants another kiss on Keith's temple. “I'll have you know I got these in the international aisle... some of us support world peas.”

There's a beat of silence where Keith can feel his face do something interesting, and then Lance is screaming into the pillow.

“You were saving that one,” he remarks fondly, shaking his head as he rinses off the last few plates. “Here I thought you were getting rusty.”

“Never.” Shiro kisses him soundly to punctuate before tossing the peas into the fridge. “But feel free to lubricate me any time.”

“Shiro, you are the _worst_ ,” Pidge grumbles, dragging her hands down her face until her lower lids are somewhere around her nose. “And you're not slick.”

“He will be,” Keith chimes in with a snicker, lifting his hand for a sudsy high-five.

“I don't know what you're referring to Pidgeon,” Shiro hums, the picture of innocence as he slides his arms around Keith's waist and buries his grin in silky dark hair. “I'm only trying to convey the depths of my devotion to the love of my life.

Keith bites down his own smirk and leans back into Shiro's broad chest, letting his eyes close as he rests his wrists on the counter, enjoying the frustrated screams coming from the pillow. “Yeah Pidge, don't be short with him just because you don't get it.”

“Baby!” Shiro crows into his hair, squeezing his ribs in a hug so tight it makes Keith wheeze. “I love you.”

“I _hate_ you both,” Pidge grumbles, shaking her head in disgust as she packs up her strewn belongings. “You two deserve each other... you'd think after three years we'd get some peace.”

“Don't be jealous that you haven't found true love,” Shiro sighs, rocking them from foot to foot as Keith sticks his tongue out at her. “Someday your weird nerdy robot will sweep you off your feet too.”

Her eyelid begins to flutter as she hauls her things into her arms and shuffles toward the hallway. “Some of us are perfectly content with not dating too.”

Lance heaves the pillow off his face to nod up at them, expression torn between secondhand embarrassment and envy. “Yeah guys, if I hear one more terrible pickup line I'm going to have to give you my 'world's smoothest operator' crown... the honeymoon is over yanno.”

Keith scoffs, twisting in Shiro's arms to loop his wrists around his neck, unconcerned with the soapy little trails left everywhere as he bumps their noses together. “We're not that bad.”

“You kinda are,” Lance disagrees, heaving himself off the floor and brushing the dust from his jeans. “It makes me look pretty cool... on second thought, do that around Allura.”

Keith can feel Shiro's shoulders shaking as he buries a laugh in his hair.

“We're no worse than your face,” he snipes back automatically, making a mental note to replace Lance's conditioner with Nair. “Now beat it so we can suck face and be _gross_ without a voyeur.”

“Augh.” Lance throws his hands into the air in defeat as he disappears into his own room, shutting the door with a definitive click.

“Hmph.” Keith grumbles into Shiro's collar, vaguely insulted that no one else seems to properly appreciate his boyfriend. “They're just jealous.”

“You think so?” Shiro asks through bitten off snickers, “Maybe the lines are getting to be a bit much...”

“The only thing 'too much' about you is right here,” Keith promises him, grinding his hips forward into his boyfriend's, “and I beg for it every night, don't I?”

“Keith!” Shiro gasps like a scandalized Victorian maiden as his big adorable ears flush beet red. “We're in the kitchen!”

“And you're the size of an eggplant.” Keith shrugs, quirking a wicked little grin up against Shiro's throat. “I thought it was appropriate.” He gives Shiro's buns a squeeze for good measure before leaning back enough to meet his eyes. “I love you and every single sappy word that comes out of your mouth.”

Shiro's face breaks into a ridiculous moony smile as he leans down to peck Keith on the nose. “You don't agree the honeymoon is over then?”

“Shiro.” Keith cups his boyfriend's cheeks and pulls him down until their foreheads touch. “We're not even married yet... I'm going to honeymoon with you for _decades_.”

“Aww... baby...” Shiro fakes a sniffle, hooking his chin over Keith's head as he crushes him into a hug, “I can't wait to be old and wrinkly and gross with you.”

“Well, we can be gross now if you want,” Keith teases, all sly with hands that wander to play with the hem of Shiro's shirt. “And if they think we're bad now don't you think it's only fair to give them a warning for the future?”

Shiro's breath hitches as Keith's hands slide up his back, thumbs stroking the corded muscle there. He's so easy to please, so sensitive to every graze of fingertips... every little sigh that escapes him is music to Keith's ears.

“You know,” he rumbles back, hands sliding down to cup Keith's ass and pull him close, “you always did have the best ideas, darling.”

It's safe to say no one else bothers to knock on their door for the rest of the evening.

They stumble out of their room together the next morning, lured by the smell of coffee, bacon, and whatever Hunk's got working in the oven. One shared pajama set covers them from the judgmental eyes of their roommates, Shiro looking delicious in the pants and Keith engulfed in his overly-large button down top that just barely covers his boxers.

Neither of them bother to cover up the love bites scattered like freckles over chests and thighs and everywhere in between, perfectly content to watch their friends' faces curdle.

“Morning,” Shiro yawns, scratching at the delightful trail of hair that disappears into his waistband. He pulls out one single chair before plopping into it, legs spread wide as he holds out an arm. Keith steps into his space with a smirk and settles across thick thighs, pointedly ignoring the growing grimace across the table. Shiro nuzzles into his hair and hooks his chin over Keith's shoulder, smiling across the kitchen. “Smells great Hunk, what's cooking?”

“Breakfast casserole,” Hunk replies, glancing up from his french press to beam at them. “I think you're really going to love this one, the flavor profile is one of the most complex I've attempted so far – a little heavy on the onion maybe, but I think-”

“They're more interested in eating each other...” Lance grumbles over him, squinting across the table at the happy couple. “Even though anyone that shares a wall with them would know someone had quite the meal last night.”

“What can I say,” Keith drawls, looping an arm around Shiro's neck without bothering to spare a glance in Lance's direction, “I love me some peaches and cream.”

Shiro goes about eight shades of red but keeps his encouraging smile trained on Hunk like there's nothing in the world more interesting than breakfast casserole.

“Lots of onions you say?” he prods gently, earning himself a grateful smile from his second favorite man. “Sounds amazing, Hunk.”

“Thank you,” Hunk replies primly, throwing a side eye toward the end of the table. “It's nice to be appreciated, I shed a lot of tears over the cutting board this morning.”

“Keith shed some tears last night,” chimes the peanut gallery as she drags her head off the table to glare at them. “And he's going to shed some more if they don't soundproof that damn room.”

“I didn't hear anything.” Hunk shrugs, turning back to the oven to peer through the little glass window. “And it's not like you two haven't had your fair share of nocturnal shenanigans around here.”

“Not like _that_ ,” Lance squawks in protest, stabbing one bony finger in their direction. “I'm pretty sure there's a dent in the wall between our beds!”

“Move your bed to the other wall.” Keith flicks him a look from where he's been pressing kisses to Shiro's knuckles. “We moved in first.”

“Well _I've_ never brought someone over,” Pidge huffs, dragging a hand through her haystack hair with a glower. “So maybe don't press anyone up against my wall either.”

“You blew up the vacuum cleaner at three in the morning last week,” Hunk reminds her helpfully, gesturing with his oven mitts in a way that's just shy of accusatory. “I definitely heard that one.”

“You always take their side,” Lance grumbles, dropping his chin onto his forearms with a pout.

“I wonder why.” Hunk rolls his eyes, making to tick off his fingers despite the mitts. “They're clean, generally quiet, don't bring over strangers or explosives, they cover two people's worth of rent, they do the dishes...” He shakes his head, offering a 'can you believe this shit?' look over at the snuggling couple. “Oh yeah, and they're adorable... how can you not appreciate love like that?”

“Hunk...” Shiro sniffs, eyes moony and lip wobbling, “we love you too, buddy.”

“I know,” Hunk flaps the words away, “you always leave thank you notes when you take leftovers, Shiro. You can do no wrong.”

“See babe?” Keith teases, drawing a circle around Shiro's shoulder blade, “I knew you fell from heaven.”

“ _Bleh._ ”

Shiro pecks him on the tip of his nose. “Nah, I just fell for you and I've been winging it ever since.”

“ _Blaaauuugh._ ”

“Was your daddy a grocer then?” Keith wiggles his eyebrows and slides his free hand up to give Shiro's pec an appreciative squeeze. “Cause you've got a nice set of melons.”

“ _I'm gonna be sick.”_

“Only the finest produce for the apple of my eye,” Shiro croons back, flexing his chest and drawing an honest to god _giggle_ out of Keith.

“Oookay,” Hunk clears his throat, pink cheeked as he stares at the clock on the wall, “Well the casserole is coming out now, so I'm just gonna... put it here...” He scurries over to the oven, flicking it off before dropping the glass container onto the crocheted pad on the counter. “Don't dig in for like five minutes.”

“They'll be on the floor in five minutes,” Pidge mutters into the depths of her mug, bitter as her coffee.

“Shiro deserves a bed,” Keith snipes back without much heat, even as he offers his boyfriend an adoring smile.

“Did I miss something?” Hunk asks, taking off the mitts to wring his hands as he looks between his friends. “I feel like I missed something.”

Keith blinks over at him, utterly doe-eyed as he snuggles into Shiro's chest. “Nothing new here, we're still _sickeningly_ in love.”

Shiro's arm curls around his waist and Keith feels a kiss pressed to his hair. It takes every ounce of self restraint in his body not to throw a smug look over at Lance.

“All good here, Hunk,” Shiro confirms, “the only thing you missed was how cute Keith was in his apron yesterday.”

“You mean... the apron he wears every time he does the dishes?”

“Adorable,” Shiro agrees.

“What you missed-” Lance groans, swiveling bloodshot eyes toward them in accusation. “-is these two being gross at all hours of the day and night.”

“They're adorable,” Hunk protests, like the wonderful friend he is, “did you know Shiro thinks Keith would be a cutecumber if he was a vegetable? I used that one on Shay last night... she _swooned._ ”

Shiro stretches out to offer a fist bump in man-in-love solidarity.

“Thank you, Hunk.” Keith pipes up from somewhere smushed under Shiro's leaning torso. “I think she's a cutecumber too... you should try the bees one next, it really got me.”

“The bees one?” Hunk cocks his head even as Pidge groans from the other end of the table.

Shiro clears his throat and attempts his best Casanova impression.

“Hey baby,” he quirks a sultry eyebrow at Keith, running a finger down his cheek, “have you been covered in bees lately? 'Cause you look sweeter than honey.”

“ _Auuuuughhh._ ”

“Oh I _like_ that one,” Hunk laughs, shaking his head as Keith turns to kiss Shiro's finger. “Just the right amount of silly, she'll love it.”

“You guys are the _worst._ ”

“You haven't seen anything yet,” Keith retorts, sticking his tongue out as Shiro cuddles him close, “just wait until we get married, my vows are going to be an hour long ode to Shiro's muscles.”

“That's fair,” Lance agrees reluctantly, eyeing the bicep that's currently pillowing Keith's whole head. “I could probably do that right now.”

“Aww, thanks Lance.”

“No no, don't thank me.” Lance wrinkles his nose at his hero, currently debasing himself by cradling Keith like a baby. “I still think you two are the worst.”

“Well you're not wrong,” Keith shrugs, wiggling hips and eyebrows in tandem, “have you seen the sausage he's packing? Definitely the wurst.”

“ _Haaaaate._ ” Pidge growls as she drags herself off the stool and sulks her way across the kitchen to the casserole. “A burned mouth is better than listening to more of this.”

Hunk clicks his tongue but cuts her a piece, sighing as she shuffles back into her cave down the hall. “Some people just can't appreciate the finer things in life.”

“Like Shiro,” Keith pipes up, aiming a smarmy grin across the table at Lance.

“...I'll take mine to go too.”

The day only gets better from there – after all, it would be a shame to waste opportunities to love all over such a glorious specimen of man. At least, that's what Keith tells himself when he comes out of the cafe with two cups of cocoa and sees the world's most handsome man sitting at a patio table with his mother and his dog.

“Excuse me, sir,” he starts, placing a cup in front of him with a smile, “is that sweater made of boyfriend material?”

Shiro barks a laugh, prompting Kosmo to yip by his feet and press his snout into Shiro's knee in a demand for pets. He gives the good boy a scritch behind the ears and drags one of the empty chairs close to his side with a grin. “Why don't you come have a snuggle and find out?”

“Adorable,” Krolia drones, but the smirk over her travel mug of tea gives her away. “You get that from your father, you know.”

“You're both just as bad,” Keith scoffs, leaning into Shiro's side as his boyfriend wraps an arm around him, leaving him free to lavish Kosmo's ears with attention. “I remember last Valentine's day.”

Krolia's smirk turns into a full-blown grin that creeps across her face at the memory. “Two hundred and sixty candles... ten for each year we've been married.” She huffs a laugh and shakes her head fondly. “You'd think a fireman would know better.”

“Damn near burned down the house,” Keith stage-whispers to Shiro as Krolia snickers, nodding in agreement. “The whole kitchen stunk like burned rose petals for months.”

“Still does.” She takes a deep inhale of the fresh air around them and quirks an eyebrow. “Why do you think me and Kos take so many walks?”

“To stay in such great shape?” Shiro asks, a winning smile aimed across the little cafe table.

“Charmer.” She clicks her tongue at him, playfully rolling her eyes. “My husband, my son, and my dog already love you, you don't need to win me over.”

“Can't hurt.” Shiro shrugs and takes a sip of his cocoa, hissing when it burns the tip of his tongue. “Ow... still hot.”

“Not as hot as you.” Keith leans in to smooch his pout away, patting Shiro on the knee when he goes to blow on Keith's cup for him. “My hero.”

“Are you two doing that on purpose?” Krolia asks, eyebrow cocked in vague judgment. “You seem... sappier than usual.”

“Lance called us gross,” Keith offers by way of explanation, not bothering to tamp down his mischievous grin. “Little does he know how gross we are.”

“Ah.” She shakes her head and pushes away from the table, slapping her thigh to get Kosmo's attention. “Shall we walk and talk then, boys? You said you had news.”

“Sure.” Keith slides out from under Shiro's arm and holds out his hand, lacing their fingers together with a sappy smile. “Can we stop by the library real quick?”

“I don't see why not.” Krolia nods, heading off down the sidewalk in that direction. “Something in particular you're looking for?”

Keith offers her his best ridiculous grin as he brings their joined hands to pat his pocket. “I've got my card on me and need to check out my boyfriend.”

Krolia's sigh can be heard for miles.

Game night at Matt's house has their friends wary, casting the pair suspicious glances as everyone settles around the table with their bowls of snacks and drinks. Shiro is, as usual, the picture of innocence – an angel who can do no wrong. Keith can only smirk next to him, dying to lean into his side as they share a bowl of popcorn and pretzels, but determined to make their friends wait in twitchy suspense.

Tonight's game of choice is an old one, some hex tile game with iron and straw and sheep and all kinds of things Keith doesn't particularly care about beyond making sure Lance's roads never quite connect. It's only the second best entertainment of the night.

“Thank you, Shiro.” He keeps his tone perfectly mild as he accepts this turn's cards from the man by his side. It takes every scrap of willpower he has to refrain from handing over all his resources to ensure Shiro's victory. He settles for building one more nuisance chunk of road that serves no other purpose than to box Lance in.

“You're welcome, Keith,” Shiro responds, equally bland, even as he bumps their knees together under the table.

Matt gives them a funny squint across the tabletop, clearly perturbed. Pidge looks like she's about to blow a gasket next to him. “Are you two fighting?”

“Us?” Keith channels his best Kaltenecker impression, like he could placidly chew cud for the rest of the evening without a care. “No, we're perfectly normal.”

Shiro's jaw tics, and Keith's face nearly cracks in response, barely saved by focusing on the fluttering of Lance's eyelid.

“Are you sure?” Matt presses, brow wrinkling as he snags the dice, “Aren't you like... I dunno... in love and stuff?”

“Quite.” Shiro nods, eyes carefully glazed as he smiles just over Matt's shoulder. “Are you going to move the thief?”

Matt shakes his head with a sigh, plucking up the little highwayman figurine before pinning Keith with a calculating stare... and lowers it down toward Shiro's best square, effectively crippling his game for the time being.

Inwardly, Keith is beaming thoughts of a painful and gruesome death toward his favorite nerd. On the outside? He doesn't even blink, sucking from his juice pouch like he's not contemplating which tire on Matt's car is going to have a pinhole leak tomorrow.

“Oh drat,” Shiro sighs, folding his hands into his lap, “what can you do?”

“ _Are you KIDDING ME_?” Lance explodes, jostling the board as he throws his hands into the air. “I tried to do that last time and Mullet nearly staked my hand to the game board with a knife!”

Even Hunk is nodding along with the rest of them, frown crinkling his face. “Yeah guys... I mean, I get the whole... lovey dovey thing... but isn't this falling off the horse on the other side a bit?”

“I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about,” Keith replies, crunching down a pretzel with vigor. “We're normal.”

“ _Normal._ ” Pidge scoffs, gnashing her teeth on a stick of beef jerky like it personally ruined her day, “Normal for you two is cavity inducing, what gives?”

“Oh, would you prefer that?” Keith cocks his head, eyes wide in faux innocence as he looks around the table at his friends. “I just thought it would be kind of weird now, considering...”

“Considering,” Shiro echoes in agreement.

“...considering.... what?” Hunk asks after a beat of silence, two fingers hooked in the collar of Lance's shirt just in case.

“You know, considering Keith is my ex-boyfriend now.” Shiro shrugs at them, bland smile threatening to crack at the edges.

The explosion of sound makes Keith flinch into Shiro's side, cheeks stinging with the force of his bite on the inside. A chunk of road goes flying, resource cards scatter everywhere as their friends shout over each other.

“What- _why?_ ” Pidge looks at them in horror, like she's just been told RoboCop isn't real.

“No, no way... nuh-uh.” Lance shakes his head, crossing his arms even as his lip wobbles. “No, love is real. Love exists. I _saw_ it.”

Matt just squints at them, too accustomed to their shenanigans to do anything else.

“Was it... was it something we said?” It's the tremor in Hunk's voice that gets Shiro to crack.

“No,” he sighs, reaching into his pocket, “it was just about that time, you know?”

“Yeap,” Keith agrees, holding out his hand as Shiro slides the ring onto his finger, bright orange and still covered in careful bite marks. “He liked it, so he had to put a ring on it.... it's a little less than one carrot.”

“...”

Matt's face goes through a complicated series of emotions before settling on pained resignation.

“Congratulations you two... spring wedding then, as rabbits do?”

Keith beams at him, finally snuggling into Shiro's side. “We were thinking next fall actually, less likely to get rained out, and Kosmo loves the leaves.”

“And Keith looks beautiful in fall colors,” Shiro chimes in, planting a kiss onto the top of his fiance's head.

“Hold the phone-” Lance squawks, nearly upending the table for the third time that night. “-you proposed to him.... with a _carrot ring_?” The look of abject horror on his face has Keith doubling over in laughter, even as Shiro tries to defend himself.

“He thought the joke was cute-”

“No! God, no! Shiro, how could you?” Lance moans, face in his hands, “I believed in you, you were so suave! You two are so... gross. I mean... first mullet... but a _carrot?_ ”

“Don't be jealous just because somebunny loves me,” Keith sniffs, setting off another wave of pained groans around the table.

“If you guys are serious I need to know what kind of cake you want for you wedding,” Hunk interrupts, wiping happy tears from his eyes. “And if you say carrot cake I'm going to poison your breakfast tomorrow.”

“And please say you have an actual ring,” Pidge sighs, rubbing at her temples, “I can get you some cool rocks you know... you don't have to be like... _this._ ”

“Aww, guys,” Shiro coos at his friends, crushing Keith to his side, “you _do_ love us!”

“Of course we do,” Lance grumbles, already texting Allura about coordinating the flowers. “Just not half as much as you two feel the need to love each other... _publicly._ ”

“Thanks guys,” Keith laughs, letting himself be bear hugged. “Sorry for kinda ruining the game... maybe we can do Scrabble?”

“I thought you hated Scrabble?” Shiro asks, twisting to cock an eyebrow at the man sprawled against him.

Keith's face twists in mischievous glee as he pats Shiro's cheek. “I'd never pass up a chance to put U and I together.”

It's definitely worth getting pelted with snacks.


End file.
